In many agricultural and domestic environments, land owners, land managers, farmers, and/or others may have an area of land they manage. The area of land may have crops, livestock, residential property, and/or other resources. Accordingly, the land owner may erect an enclosing fence around the boundary of the area of land to keep livestock from escaping, predators from entering, to restrict trespassing, and/or for other reasons. The enclosing fence may define an opening to provide access to the area of land. The opening may be large enough for a person, vehicle, livestock, and/or other entity to enter and exit the area of land. The fencing may be coupled to a hinged gate at the opening that may be opened and closed to provide access to the area of land, while keeping the area of land enclosed. The hinged gate may be constructed of metal, wood, plastic, or similar material. While the hinged gate may provide restricted access to the area of land, oftentimes, keeping the hinged gate in place, either when open or closed, may become an issue.